It Gets Better
by writesstuff
Summary: Noah and Kurt make an 'It Gets Better' video. Future!Fic


**Title: It Gets Better**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Glee, nor do I actually have anything for the Trevor Project…

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Noah and Kurt make an 'It Gets Better' video.

**Words: **1492

**Genre: **…Romance? Comedy?

**A/N: **Taken from a prompt at the old fic meme (_I_ _seriously need to STOP LOOKING THERE_)

**Pairing**: Future!Fic! Puck/Kurt

_**Noah speaking**_

_Kurt speaking_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Noah_," Kurt sang as he sauntered into his room, positioning the camera just right. _Finally_ have the time to do this. Being the newest, hottest thing in men's and women's fashion (let's not forget the ever beautiful plus sized women's fashion), he has been bombarded with interns, other designers, and even paparazzi for some reason.

His life was hectic but so worth it. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes and called his boyfriend again, a bit more forcefully. Oh, _Noah_, who was not too long ago, Puck. Two years after graduation, he was in New York learning to be a designer, and Noah was (apparently) in town looking for a record deal to rock-stardom. Well, Noah didn't find that record deal to stardom, but he found Kurt. And an indie label that loved him, with a loyal underground following—but this was getting off track.

It was a quick affair, they met in a café just down the street from Kurt's apartment, they talked, got to know one another via email and texts, and started hanging out just whenever either had time. Soon, the two were in love, and since not in Lima anymore, and fearing the rejection they would've faced then, admitted it to one another. He let out a low sigh and had to admit, he was one of the perfect examples of it getting better.

Noah bounded into the room, took one second to look at Kurt, then to the camera before his eyes lit up. "Oh, _hell yes_," he was already undoing his jeans when Kurt laughed loftily. "What?" he had his button undone and his zipper down with a pout on his face.

"We are not filming us having sex," Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Why _not_?" Noah whined.

"Babe, shut up and come here-,"

"Why?"

"We, as in you and I, are making an 'It Gets Better' video-,"

"A what?" Noah was looking lost.

Kurt sighed loudly, got up and pulled Noah after him to sit on the bed. "It gets better—you've honestly never heard of The Trevor Project?" he was hoping he was kidding, because honestly? Seriously?

"Oh, _It Gets Better_," he nodded and gave Kurt a feral grin. "Why do I need to make _another_ one?" he asked in exasperation.

"_Another_ one?" Kurt gave him a confused frown.

"Yeah, I was bored one day, went online and looked at Google's news, read about the Trevor Project, and decided to do a video…this was like, two weeks before I bumped into you and I was still a nobody—I think I fucked my video up though, because it got removed-,"

"_It got removed_?" Kurt looked flabbergasted. "_How_ does an It Gets Better video get _removed_?"

Noah pondered this and seemed thoughtful. "I showed my guns off and used a lot of _lewd_ terms, I guess," he shrugged. He grinned suddenly. "Would it be totally badass if Youtube told me my video was too sexy?" he grinned at the mere thought.

"Alright, I'm censoring all the talking _you_ do mister," Kurt rolled his eyes before smiling at Noah and giving him a light kiss. "And if you're good, I'll…_reward _you," he purred.

Noah bit his lip and nodded quickly. "I'll be _very_ good," he promised. Kurt beamed at him and righted his hair as he sat on the bed with Noah behind him, hugging him around the waist. He used the small remote that came with the camera and pressed record.

_Hi everyone, I'm Kurt Hummel—you may know me from fashion and the like_-

_**I'm Puck—those who know me are awesome.**_

_Shut up, Noah—his real name is Noah-_

_**Babe, people aren't supposed to know that!**_

_It's not like they know your _last name_, _babe_. _

_**Still! **_

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the camera with a smile._ I think Noah and I are probably a good example of It Getting Better. He was a Neanderthal jock with his homophobic friends on the football team in our hometown; I was the stereotypical gay teen who was into fashion, singing, and dancing._

_**You still are, Kurt…you just sing in your PJs and dance in the apartment instead of on a stage. **_Kurt flushed and elbowed Noah's ribs. _**Ow, hey, I think it's hot—he does this little wiggle and it-**_

_Thank you, Noah, for sharing something I will be sure never to let you see again. _Kurt rolled his eyes as Noah whined and hugged him tighter, burying his face into Kurt's hair. _He's distracting me—as I was saying, it gets so much better. I mean, just look at what I accomplished, after all the hell I've been through-_

_**You should tell them what you went through, so they don't feel like you're posin'.**_

_You're actually probably right, Puck_. Kurt mentally cursed when Noah's signature 'Panty-wetting' smirk showed itself. He never called Noah _Puck_ unless he was pleased…as in sexually…_ What I went through might be common for some people, but entirely '_what the hell_' worthy for others…_

_**Oh, you have no idea how much mad respect I have for you being able to deal with the asses from home.**_

_You were _one_ of the asses, remember? _Kurt gave him a quick peck to the cheek before facing the camera again and rolling his eyes. _I had to endure slushie facials—which is getting pelted in the face by ice chips and corn syrup—otherwise known as a slushie. After that, was dumpster dives—which was when one was thrown into dumpsters of varying degrees—thankfully mine was rarely the cafeteria dumpster. _He had to shudder about all the time he was actually throwing into said cafeteria dumpsters.

_**You cannot forget being shoved into lockers and having yourself face-raped by closeted-**_

_That's enough of that, Noah_.

_**It's true!**_

Kurt had to sigh quietly. He _told_ Noah that Karofsky was a depraved individual who didn't need any more on his plate with being in the closet. _It may be, but we don't want to force someone into public eye, okay?_

Noah rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, nuzzling Kurt's cheek. _**Fine, babe, but can I say something to all the closeted people who may or may not watch this**_**?**Kurt nodded his head, almost dreading it. _**Just because you may be gay, or a lesbian, or whatever there is, doesn't mean you have to change who you are. Kurt and I are gay for each other—well, men in general—but just because he's a fairy**_- and indignant _hey_ sounded-_**doesn't mean all gays have to be flouncing fashionistas. **_

_Or a muscle-headed, leather wearing, mustached guy._

_**I don't have a mustache… **_

_One of my many wins, I'm sure_. Kurt smiled as he laced their fingers together.

_**As I was saying, you don't have to be a stereotype. You can be a dude who likes sports, and cars, and video games, and screwing—but at the same time like dick. **_

_Eloquent Noah—you were doing so well_.

_**And you can be a girl who likes anything she wants, like…shopping, and manicures, or a tomboy who likes sports and whatever you want and still like other girls—there is nothing wrong with it, honestly. And it's a little hot—not gonna lie.**_

Kurt elbowed Noah and rolled his eyes at his sniggering. _What he's trying to say is, you do _not_ have to be a stereotype. I just happen to be one with how I like to sing, dance and be a fashion designer, because they are my interests and what I'm good at. Noah here likes football, Mario Kart, eating, hanging out with my stepbrother, slash, his best friend, and singing in rock bands…that sounds like something a '_normal_' male would love to do, right?_

_**Babe, I'm hungry…**_

_Well, go cook dinner!_

_**Can you make me a sammich**_**?**

_First off, no, and second off, screw you. Go make your own 'sammich'. _Noah grumbled as he got off the bed, stretching (causing Kurt to stare a bit.) _And while you're at it, make me one too._

_**Aw, babe!**_ Noah relented at the puppy dog eyes Kurt sent him.

When Noah left, Kurt turned back to the camera and flashed it a grin. _It gets so much better, I promise you. Just look at me? I have a _loving_ boyfriend who thinks light shines outta all my orifices, and he makes me sammiches._ He grinned and waved as he pressed stop.

Slow clapping caused him to look up. Noah was grinning at him. "I make you sammiches and think light shines out your ass cause you're _hot_,"

"And I'm pretty damned lovable, too, right?" Kurt smiled as he stood and wrapped his arms around Noah.

"Oh yeah, definitely up to par in the lovin' up department," Noah's hands lowered dangerously, causing Kurt to let out a low laugh.

"You're such a perv," he was still grinning as he said it, however.


End file.
